This invention relates to power transmissions, and more particularly, to power transmissions having an infinitely variable speed ratio throughout a range of speed ratios.
More specifically, this invention relates to the combination of a variable ratio belt drive mechanism and a planetary gear arrangement connected in drive relation between an input and an output shaft of a transmission.